Good or Evil
by hotwritergirl158
Summary: A newer and improved version of good and evil. This story however, is about Bloom transferring to Cloud Tower. But for a reason? And no. I’m not telling why in the summary. It’s for me to write about and you to find out. There will be romance in this stor
1. Chapter 1

**Good or Evil**

**_Summary: A newer and improved version of good and evil. This story however, is about Bloom transferring to Cloud Tower. But for a reason? And no. I'm not telling why in the summary. It's for me to write about and you to find out. There will be romance in this story._**

**Chapter 1: Delivery for Bloom**

"Package for you princess." A maid handed a medium sized brown parcel to Bloom and walked out.

"What? Who would send me anything when it's not even my birthday or Christmas?" Bloom said to herself, suspicious "And with no return name or address either."

But curiosity got the best of her as she carefully opened the box.

"A black witch's robe, but I'm not even a witch!" Bloom exclaimed "Should I keep it though?"

It was very tempting. After all, it's not everyday you get a package that you felt that didn't belong to you. And if it were a secret admirer, they would at least write a card.

"I'll keep it then." Bloom said out loud after some thought "And besides, what could possibly go wrong? I mean, I could always get rid of it if something suspicious happens."

Oh yeah, like no one's ever heard that one before.

**1 week later**

She was about to ask her parents about the robe but before she entered the throne room, an action made her stop short. Hidden behind the wall, she watched it take place.

"Seize her!" the king of Sparx commanded the guards.

In just a few moments, Bloom's mother was dragged away to the cold dungeons. Then, after making sure that it was safe, she entered the throne room.

"Daddy?" Bloom asked

"Yes, what is it?" Her father asked in a tired voice sighing

"Could I talk to my mother?" she asked timidly

"NO!" he stormed then softened "Your mother is away. But I could give her your message."

"That's alright. It wasn't that important." Bloom replied and left.

Bloom didn't give up. She went down the dungeons to her mother's cell.

"Mother?" she asked

Her sad and hollow eyes looked up at her. She was still clean for she has only been in for a few minutes. But one look at her told Bloom that she was to be tortured.

"I have received a witch's robe but have no idea who sent it to me or why." She blurted out

"I sent you that. But I can't tell you the story here since it's too dangerous. Go to the library. In the darkest section, choose the biggest book, the book of knowledge. Ask what's been going on and it'll tell you. But beware; do not ask in the library. Instead, find a place where you know for sure that you'll be alone." The former queen of Sparx quickly told her

"TIME'S UP!" a guard yelled and lead Bloom away before she could ask more.

Then, just as instructed, Bloom went into the royal library's darkest section to choose the largest book. Once done, she went to a secret room that she had discovered in the castle as a child. Her question was simple. What happened before she was born with Oritel and Marian, her parents?

**I hope this version would be better than the older one. Anyways, review to tell me what you think. (obviously)**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have decided to leave fanfiction forever. Why? Mostly because I got bored with it. Then because I realized, what's the point? The site's made up of nothing but pointless stories that copy original with little or no sense of originality. I mean it's good and all to practice your writing skills and have people review them and all but the thing is as soon as that happens, people pretty much forget all about the original story since that the authors worked so hard on. So then ask yourself, what was the point of them writing the book, show, or movieand working so hard just to publish itif we just take their couples, plot lines, etc.After all, if you want to write so badly, why not just simply use fictionpress or something? And you don't even need the already made story's characters or plotlines. Whatever happens in that show or book should be the author's choice, not ours. Plus, there's the fact that if you really want to be a good writer, the best thing to do is to make your own beginning, middle, and ending. And not by riding on authors' plotlines. Because let's face it. All we do on here is write the middle or ending for a story. Since when have we made a beginning? The beginning is the author's creation. Even the "fanfic" prologues. They then would be based on the characters the author made. You just base it on the things that happened. So wouldn't that mean wer'ejust plagiarizing? That we're all simple losers that can't make up a story to save our lives? Sure you may be saying something like "What are you talking about? I did write all my own fanfics." right now. They can't count as your own. This is the same as taking bits of pieces out of an article and printing it out from the computerand giving it to the teacher for credit. When you do research, you don't use other people's research directly. You gather your resources and create your own unique report. It's the same in stories. Fanfiction steals everything the author's worked hard on. An author has to work on the character, their personalities, appearance, etc. We just take them and write stories based on their ideas for praise we shouldn't deserve. Another thing that nobody everbothers to spell check on this site. Such as Winx Club fanfics. If I had a penny for eachsimple spell check and grammer mistake, I'd be a multi-trillionare. And I understand, sometimes we make a mistake on accident. But people's stories are messed up. You pretty much have to struggle just to get through. And guess what? People leave reviews encouraging them! Nobody ever bothers to point out mistakes. It's called constructive critisim. It's not a flame. Not something to discourage anybody from ever showing their face in the writing world ever again. People always leave pointless reviews such as, "Great Job!" "Hurry up and update!" "I love your stories!" And as a reader, don't pretend you never notice the mistakes. They're countless. As if monkeys could do better. In fact, I honestly appreciaite the ones who criticizeme. That way, I'd know I'm doing somehing wrong. And what else? They're actually being honest and feeling good about themselves. Those of you who don't care in the least about the common mistakes you make in your writings, guess what? In the real world when you go to college, your professors are going to fail you so hard you'll be kicked out just like that. So see, fanfiction is actually pointless. Filled with pointless writers who don't care and reviewers who don'thave the courage to use constructive critisim. If you're a constant reviewer of me and at times wonder why I rarely update, it's because I actually want to make it worth the wait. Think about it, would you rather read a chapter made in a day that was never worth it or would you rather read a chapter that took months to make and edit and find it worthwhile even to read again? That's what an author does. They take their time to check for every mistake or flaw they find. And they actually spell check.

**I appreciatethose that have actually taken the time to read this. It'll bethe lastthingI'll ever post. I expect tohave my account frozen soon. Oh well. But I'll still be on at times checking back until the day it does actuallyget disabled. As for my loyal reviewers (you know who you are, the ones that check often to see ifI updated), thank you for all your support and I hope you'll follow my suggestion about reviewing. **


End file.
